


birds in algarve

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [14]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Kai menemukan Seulgi melepaskan seekor burung dara ke udara bebas, di bawah lembayung senja yang sunyi itu. Sendu wajahnya.





	birds in algarve

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Seulgi melihat para burung itu pulang, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih antusias untuk memberi mereka makan. Anak-anak berlarian pada ibu mereka, melaporkan burung-burung yang tak lagi bersahabat.

Beberapa di antaranya berlaluan di sekitar Seulgi. Mengepakkan sayap mereka terlalu kencang, membawa angin ke wajah Seulgi.

Senja menggelap menjadi malam, dan area di bawah menjadi lapang. Seseorang menyapu sisa-sisa makanan burung di bawah sana. Di dekat Seulgi, mendarat seekor burung. Seulgi menelengkan kepala, burung dara itu pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. Pelan-pelan Seulgi mengulurkan tangannya, menggunakan telunjuk ia mencoba mengelus kepala burung itu.

Burung itu menunduk, memberi izin. Seulgi tersenyum kecil, terus mengelus kepala si dara sampai akhirnya ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, memeluk burung itu di kedua telapaknya. Pelan-pelan ia angkat tubuhnya, kemudian melemparkannya dengan ringan ke udara.

Membiarkan burung itu terbang pulang.

* * *

Kai membuka pintu balkon saat langit dilihatnya sudah menggelap, menyisakan warna lembayung yang sayup-sayup.

Tepat saat dia melangkah, Seulgi melepaskan seekor dara. Dengan cepat dara itu meninggalkan Seulgi, terbang ke arah timur, ke tempat sisa-sisa cahaya pada langit yang disapu awan kelabu gelap.

“Kupikir kau sedang di bawah. Di ruang makan.”

“Aku sudah kenyang.” Seulgi bertopang pada birai, menoleh pada Kai yang melangkah perlahan ke arahnya. Ia kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah yang berlawanan, dari balik tembok yang menghalangi mereka dari kamar sebelah, terdengar tawa yang keras. Seulgi tersenyum. Pasti tawa Irene, pikirnya, lalu ia tertawa juga.

Kai berdiri di sampingnya, menatap pekarangan hotel jauh di bawah sana yang sudah mulai sepi. Di balik pagar tembok tinggi, mereka bisa melihat laut di kejauhan yang sedang bergejolak, camar-camar pulang dengan pekikan. Nampaknya cuaca malam ini akan sedikit kurang bersahabat.

“Atau, kukira kau sedang bersama mereka.” Kai mengedikkan dagu ke arah samping Seulgi. Kamar yang diisi oleh teman-temannya.

“Tidak. Aku sedang ingin ... sendirian.” Sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya, Seulgi pun menahan tangan Kai, menaruh tangannya di atas punggung tangan Kai. “Tapi karena sekarang kau sudah datang, aku tidak mungkin menolakmu.”

“Hari ini hari yang ... ‘spesial’?” Kai membuat tanda kutip di udara dengan kedua telunjuknya. “Kau sedang mengenang sesuatu? Karena kelihatan dari wajahmu memang seperti itu.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Kelihatannya memang mustahil berbohong di depanmu.”

“Aku mengenalmu lebih lama dari yang lain, tahu.” Kai pun membalik tangannya menjadi menggenggam tangan Seulgi di atas birai tersebut. “Katakanlah jika kau merasa ingin menceritakannya.”

“Tiga belas Oktober,” mulai Seulgi dengan ringan, tanpa membuat-buat ekspresi—karena Kai pasti bisa membaca apa yang ada di baliknya. “Aku sendirian di gedung. Saat itu, aku sudah enam tahun jadi _trainee_. Nilai-nilaiku sedang buruk, aku tidak membuat prestasi apa-apa di latihan dan sekolah. Aku belum punya kepastian tanggal debut, aku bukan orang yang istimewa, aku bukan orang yang luar biasa. Krisis kepercayaan diriku sedang parah-parahnya. Buruk sekali.” Seulgi mengamati jari-jari di tangan kirinya, mengepalkan tangannya, merenggangkannya, mengepalkannya lagi, berulang-ulang.

“Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku ingat tanggalnya,” sela Seulgi untuk mendongak pada langit yang sudah hitam, “tentu saja, ada momen-momen khusus dalam hidup yang membuat kita terkesan. Kesannya baik, atau buruk, tergantung.” Perempuan itu mengangkat bahu. “Aku mengingatnya sebagai hari ketika aku merasa mimpi-mimpiku akan hancur.”

“Tapi, di sinilah kau berada.” Kai memberi isyarat tentang apa yang ada di sekitar mereka. Hotel di lokasi strategis, privasi, semua dari kerja keras mereka.

“Tentu saja. Tapi, Jongin-ah ... walaupun aku bukan lagi remaja yang akan menangisi itu semua ... aku tetap merasakan satu hal.” Ia menunduk lagi. “Sebelum hari itu, bulan-bulan sebelumnya, aku bahagia sekali. Optimis. Merasa aku akan memiliki segalanya di depan sana. Namun, siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di depan sana? Pada hari berikutnya, pada waktu setelah itu?”

“Kau ingin selalu bahagia, Seulgi-ah? Hidup tidak semudah itu.”

“Aku mengerti.” Seulgi menyunggingkan senyum maklum. Ia menarik Kai mendekat, kemudian mengecup pipinya. “Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku lagi. Aku masuk dulu, ya.”

Kai merasa ada yang kurang dan salah. Dia menatap punggung Seulgi saat perempuan itu memasuki kamar.

* * *

Kai menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di dekat kakinya di taman di alun-alun kecil hotel tersebut. Dia amati sebentar; bulu burung dara yang putih agak kelabu. Dipungutnya karena sangat mengingatkannya pada Seulgi dan dara petang tadi. Suatu adegan yang dia pikir hanya terjadi sebagai keajaiban, karena hal tersebut sangat magikal. Luar biasa karena dara tersebut tiba-tiba tunduk dan menurut pada Seulgi.

Dia memainkan bulu itu di antara kedua jarinya sambil terus berjalan hingga tepian taman, sebuah tembok tinggi menghalangi. Namun, dia masih mendengar bunyi ombak di kejauhan. Dia menutup mata, mencoba bahagia dengan momen yang ada.

Seulgi menghilang sejak ia meninggalkan balkon tadi petang, tetapi Kai mengeceknya melalui Joy, perempuan itu sedang berada di gym hotel bersama Joy.

Pembicaraan mereka di atas sana tadi seolah-olah tidak selesai dengan baik. Dia masih merasa ada yang mengganjal, terutama di reaksi Seulgi. Ia pasti masih berusaha membuat dirinya lebih baik. Meski orang-orang berpikir adalah bersedih di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal kehancuran dirinya adalah aneh—kebanyakan orang bisa meninggalkan masa lalu begitu saja—tetapi setiap orang memiliki cara menangani hidup yang berbeda. Setiap orang memiliki momen bahagia yang tidak dimengerti orang lain, pun dengan momen kesedihan.

Seulgi pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Kai mengerti itu. Kadangkala, ketika di puncak, kita ketakutan akan betapa tingginya kita berada dan curamnya sekeliling. Terlebih kita tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa menjatuhkan kita. Sindrom yang dialami orang-orang berbeda-beda.

Kai khawatir dia tidak bisa membuat Seulgi sebahagia yang perempuan itu inginkan. Hal itu akan membuatnya gagal sebagai kekasih. Namun, dia juga paham bahwa hidup itu tidak hanya tentang kebahagiaan.

Lelaki itu pun berbalik, berjalan menuju gerbang utama.

* * *

Mimpi-mimpi hancur dan berganti. Seulgi menyadarinya, disadarkan oleh batinnya sendiri ketika ia memandangi lukisan di kamar tersebut lama-lama; sebuah lukisan ombak yang pecah karena karang.

Ia pernah menargetkan banyak hal dalam usianya sekarang. Ia sudah memiliki benda A, benda B, sudah mengunjungi tempat A, tempat B, memiliki rumah di lokasi A, dan lain sebagainya.

Orang-orang mungkin mengatai dirinya; tak tahu terima kasih. Ia sudah terkenal, memiliki segalanya yang diimpikan sebagian orang, dan menghasilkan banyak uang. Namun, ia tetap manusia. Keberhasilannya mungkin bukan keberhasilan dibandingkan dengan beberapa hal. Keberhasilannya adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang kerja kerasnya bahkan lebih dari orang-orang yang mendapatkan hasil lebih banyak dengan usaha yang minimal. Di balik itu, ia tetaplah manusia dengan mimpi-mimpi.

Mimpi-mimpi yang pernah hancur.

Seulgi memejamkan mata, berusaha menerima semuanya seperti adanya. Ia memiliki _mood_ yang benar-benar bagus kemarin, tetapi hari ini adalah kebalikannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengingat tanggal itu. Seharusnya ia tetap menikmati apa yang ia miliki.

(Namun, tetaplah ada sebuah hukum yang kadang tidak dimengerti: tak peduli posisi seseorang berada di mana, selalu ada kekhawatiran. Ketakutan. Kesedihan.)

Pintu kamar dibuka, Seulgi langsung membuka matanya. Kai datang dengan sebuah tas kertas, kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya.

“Hei.” Kai pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _goodie bag_ itu, sebuah mahkota dari mawar dan ivy buatan. “Buatmu.” Dia pun memasangkan mahkota itu pada Seulgi. “Supaya kau tetap bersemangat. Mungkin, sulit untuk bahagia di saat-saat tertentu.” Kai pun duduk di samping Seulgi di atas tempat tidur itu. “Kita tidak bisa selalu bahagia. Tapi kita bisa terus bersemangat. Saat sedih, kita harus begitu untuk bisa bangkit lagi. Tidak perlu senyuman saat itu terjadi—tapi ... semangat. Semangat,” ucap Kai, walaupun pelan, sembari mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Seulgi menyunggingkan senyumannya perlahan-lahan, lantas ia memeluk Kai. Begitu erat sampai-sampai Kai berpikir perempuan itu tak akan melepaskannya.

“Kupikir kau tidak akan senang melihatku bersedih hanya karena hal kecil.”

“Hei.” Kai membalas pelukan Seulgi. “Kita juga manusia. Semua orang pernah bersedih karena hal kecil.”

“Apakah itu pembenaran, Jongin-ah?”

“Itu kebenaran,” Kai mengoreksi.

* * *

Seulgi keluar dari kamar pagi-pagi sekali. Kai dan teman-temannya yang lain belum terbangun.

Matahari sudah naik, pelan-pelan membuat area taman sekitar hotel itu terang-benderang. Para dara mulai turun, mematuki apapun yang mereka bisa dapatkan di sekitar. Seulgi pun menuju rak yang berada di dekat sebuah pohon, tempat para petugas menyimpan makanan untuk burung-burung itu. Dengan pelan ia menaburkan makanan itu, mengundang burung-burung untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia pun duduk di bangku terdekat, memandangi burung-burung itu sembari sesekali memancing mereka mendekat.

Kemudian, seekor dara mendarat di sisi kosong di sebelah Seulgi. Burung itu menelengkan kepalanya, yang ditiru oleh Seulgi. Seulgi punya firasat bahwa ini adalah burung yang kemarin, karena dia menurut saja saat kepalanya dielus.

Seulgi pun menuangkan sedikit makanan ke telapak tangannya, yang ia sodorkan ke burung tersebut. Dara itu makan dengan lahap dari tangan Seulgi.

“Hei,” Seulgi bicara, meskipun tahu burung itu tak akan bisa menanggapinya, “bagaimana harimu kemarin? Kemarin aku bersedih. Jadi, saat kaudatang, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa.” Seulgi mengelus kepalanya lagi. “Aku bersedih karena hal kecil—yang mungkin jika kukatakan pada banyak orang, mereka akan mencibirku.”

Seulgi berhenti untuk memandangi sekitar. Masih belum ada seorang pun di sekeliling.

“Apakah adil, Teman, jika seseorang mencibir kesedihan orang lain?”

Seulgi itu pun memeluk burung itu lagi. Burung itu menggosokkan paruhnya ke jari-jari Seulgi.

Dan, Seulgi pun melepaskan burung itu untuk terbang ke udara bebas; lagi.

* * *

Kai menemukan sisi sampingnya kosong, lalu dia melihat ke kamar mandi. Pintu terbuka dan tak ada suara. Pintu balkon juga tertutup rapat, tirainya tak dibuka. Dengan cepat ia bangun, mengecek balkon.

Seulgi tidak ada di sana, tetapi ketika dia menengok ke bawah, dia melihat Seulgi sedang memberi makan burung-burung.

Dia segera menuju kamar mandi, melakukan ritual paginya dengan terburu-buru, lalu dengan cepat turun ke taman.

Kai berlari kecil menuju tempat Seulgi. Burung-burung terbang berkelompok karena kedatangannya—dan di saat yang sama, burung di tangan Seulgi terbang bebas, begitu tinggi, dan Seulgi menatapnya dengan senyuman puas.

Kai berhenti di tempatnya. Seulgi menyadari kedatangannya. Kai menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

Dirinya juga manusia. Dia mungkin tidak mampu membahagiakan Seulgi setiap saat.

Namun, setidaknya, dia bisa terus bersemangat agar Seulgi bisa mendapatkan apa yang layak didapatkannya.

Angin berembus, ombak memelan di kejauhan sana, dan burung-burung mendarat lagi, agak jauh dari mereka. Kai mendekat pada Seulgi seolah sedang menuju dunia yang diciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri.


End file.
